the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Junior (EDStudios)
"You're no monster. You're too weak. .. I know what I am. I know I have the face of a monster. Maybe...'just maybe'...that makes me a monster, too. ... But you see the thing about monsters...is that sometimes they're the '''hero'," '' -- Alex Junior as he faces off against Hector Granger Alex Junior, commonly referred to as AJ, is the current deuteragonist ''The 'New Age' Extensionwho was born after the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''and a main character in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]]. The son of Alex Sutton and Jess Black, two fellow survivors Harry Edwards was with when the apocalypse began, AJ is a headstrong and passionate young man. Raised in a surrogate family, having never known his real parents, AJ was hardened to the hostile world around him from a very young age. Eventually, AJ slowly becomes much darker due to the severe loss of life and the environment around him. However, after suffering a horrible mutilation which puts his world in perspective, he strikes up a relationship with Sarah and grows into a strong leader, much like his father-figure Edwards. Despite his young age, he becomes a respected leader and fighter, fighting alongside his elders in the war with the Frontiersmen. After the war's conclusion and Lawrence's attempted coup, AJ left to join the New Buckingham Corps for a year before returning to now-renamed Capital, taking a more official role in the State of New Graystone and its successor state, the Commonwealth, during the war with the Government. After the Commonwealth's victory over the Government, AJ suffered one of the greatest loses in his life when his wife Sarah commitment suicide; this led to an unsuccessful suicide attempt of his own. After a few years dreaming he is a sheriff in a post-apocalyptic Wild West, AJ woke up in the midst of a new war between Commonwealths and donated his tactical abilities to the Columbian Commonwealth against the New Buckingham Corps, despite them being responsible for the death of his son. After finally taking revenge for the death of Edwards, AJ had nothing else to live for. He merely walked away silently, heading off into the wilderness and was never seen again by his family or friends. Following the war, Alex Junior decided to track down Abigail Granger, his former lover, and headed north to her last known location in Alberta, Canada.The 'New Age' Extension Overview Personality Alex Junior's personality only begins developing throughout Season 4, where he is shown to be - despite the world around him - what could be considered a normal child, frightened of the horrors that the group goes through. He is visibly puzzled and cautious when facing prospects typical of the Old World, such as his very own room. After the two year time-skip between Season 5 ''and ''Season 6, AJ is visibly shy and introverted, even around those he knows well. He views the core group as family, often referring to them as his aunts and uncles. Although he is initially shy and introverted in his youth, after the death of his adopted mother Holly and Edwards' spiral into depression and alcoholism AJ becomes much bolder and self-reliant, but still incredibly sensitive to the world. Nonetheless, after the takeover of Greencole by Liam Hull's String Gang, AJ is forced to commit his first kill and becomes noticeably darker, harder and ruthless. He begins to ignore Edwards' teachings and becomes numb to killing, developing a troubling bloodthirst. AJ joined the Greencole Militia against Edwards' wishes in order to help combat the Ravagers, a coalition of Greencole's foes. He killed mercilessly until Edwards' presumed death beneath the soap factory. During his fight with Randall, half of AJ's face was hideously disfigured, and he finally realized Edwards' teachings. From Season 14 ''onwards, AJ begins to shed his reputation as a central focus of the group, integrating himself closer into the group, becoming one of its most accomplished fighters. He was a member of the Edwards-Stanton Militia, and was amongst those who journeyed to New Graystone to secure Prescott's support. After becoming a father in ''Season 16, AJ becomes even more brutal, determined to protect his family. He displays strong leadership qualities despite his young age and, after he bests Ajax in battle and cuts off his arm, earns the vast respect of his fellow fighters. As a result, he led the Worthington Assault during the Battle of Archangel. Beginning in Season 22, AJ has responsibilities and duties far beyond what would normally be expected at such a young age; he serves as a high-ranking officer in the New Buckingham Corps and leads a campaign out east in the Badlands, the savage remains of the state of Idaho. However, upon seeing how much his absence is affecting his young son and that Sarah needs his support, he decides to leave his position in the Corps and become a reserve. However, AJ had clearly been affected by the things he had seen out west, explaining over a drink with Edwards about the horrific actions committed out there. After Sarah's suicide at the conclusion of the war with the Government, AJ attempted his own suicide once his son reached 18. The attempted failed, saved at the last second by Carl. Awakening from his coma years later and learning of his son's atrocities and his death, AJ has become consumed by bloodthirst. Having killed the woman who took away the man who raised him, AJ lowered his head and walked away from the battle. With nothing else in the world to lose, he walked off into the distance, never to be seen again by his family or friends. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 'All That Remains' As the group enters Bennington National Park, Jess suddenly collapses against a stone, wailing and clutching her stomach. Holly warns that the baby is coming. Whilst Holly sets to work with a caesarian surgery, Edwards and James fend off the incoming walkers, attracted to Jess' screams. After a ten minute fight, Jess gives birth to a small boy. Alex cuts the umbilical cord and Holly wraps him in blankets. Just a few minutes later, Jess dies. Later that night, the remaining group sets up camp. Alex holds his son while Edwards cremates Alex's severed hand. Holly asks Edwards inside the tent; he takes Alex's son with him. Inside, Holly reveals that she wants to be with him but is unsure that they could manage it. Edwards gives her reassurance, using Jess' son as a point that the group can conquer anything. They hear a silenced gunshot outside and discover that James has shot Alex in the head. After an altercation, James leaves later that morning. Whilst laying together in the tent, Edwards comes up with a name for the child: Alex Junior. Season 2 'What We Have Lost' As Edwards returns the shack, AJ is playing with some rudimentary building blocks on the floor. Holly lifts him up to feed him and speaks to him playfully. AJ later disappears with Holly following the bandit's attack. 'An Iron Fist' 'In Harm's Way' Season 3 'Fear In Our Hearts' 16 months have passed since the group escaped from Hometown. AJ, despite being near 2-and-a-half-years old, is still struggling to speak in full sentences. He has made friendships with both Sarah and Lawrence. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 12 'A Wide Eye' Bracing himself, AJ bites down on Fox's neck, tearing out his jugular vein. Season 15 Season 22 After the Battle of Archangel, AJ decided to join up with the Corps and became an officer. He departed the State of New Graystone and headed west on the Corps' campaign to scout out the former state of Idaho - known by the officers as the Badlands, a harsh land populated with savage tribals who practised cannibalism, amongst other crimes against humanity. AJ has changed physically since the Battle of Archangel, growing a beard and now wearing his facial mask to cover his horrific injuries. During this time out west, he sent out a patrol into the night to scout the woods. When they didn't return, AJ and a team went out to find them, discovering that the entire team had been ripped to pieces by tribals. Bearing the responsibility of their deaths, AJ became a more harsh commander, hardened even further. 'Order and Chaos' Edwards finishes giving his tour of the Capital to Hannah. A helicopter flies overhead and Edwards becomes excited. He walks to the landing pad and watches as AJ emerges, returning from his long tour as an officer of the New Buckingham Corps. AJ runs up to Edwards, who takes off his hat and hugs him tight. AJ now refers to Edwards as "Pops". Ben runs over to the landing site and hugs his father. Later that evening, AJ has a drink with Edwards and recounts his experiences out west. He is clearly suffering from PTSD. Season 23 Season 27 Season 28 Season 35 'The Common and the Wealth' 'Of Pain and Suffering' AJ keeps several Government soldiers in line and sends out a team to scour the streets and find the last few pockets of Government troops. [[The 'New Age' Extension|The New Age Extension]] A few years after his wife's suicide and with his son serving in the New Buckingham Corps like he once had, Alex Junior decided it was time to be with his wife and attempted suicide; he was stopped at the last second by Charlotte, with the bullet striking his forehead. Caleb was forced to put him in a coma for him to remain stable. For the next few years, AJ dreamed he was a sheriff in a post-apocalyptic Wild West. Main Article: Alex Junior ('New West') Season 15 ('New Age' Extension) Ending "Alex Junior, the man with half a face and a revolver at his hip, disappeared after getting revenge for the death of the man who raised him. Few could blame him. Having been robbed of the truth of his fatherhood by his very own son, Alex Junior walked off into the wilderness of the New World. Nobody knows what became of old Junior. He is most certainly dead now, but who knows how he met his death. Some say he found another town, settled down again, and died in his bed; others say he wandered into the desert and finally returned to his wife...successfully this time. But we can only speculate, and I guess we'll never know. We can only hope that Alex Junior was at peace when he left us...but then again, we can only hope," Season 3 ('Wild Rose Country') Alex Junior will appear in this season. Killed Victims * Jess Black (indirectly caused) * 'Fox' * 'Weasel' * Liam Hull (alive and before reanimation) * Randall (zombified) * Frontiersmen Priest * Unnamed Prime Bishop * Mega * A-Dog (caused) * Gaunter O'Kyle (indirectly caused) * Leyton Jones (alongside his fellow survivors) * Lawrence Carter * Sarah Terringham * Numerous unnamed members of Liam's String Gang * Several unnamed members of the Ravagers * Several unnamed members of the True Teller Clan * Numerous counts of unnamed members of the Frontiersmen (caused, indirectly caused, zombified) * 4 unnamed members of the New Buckingham Corps (indirectly caused) * Several unnamed members of The Fear (direct, caused, zombified) * Numerous unnamed members of the Government (direct, caused, zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jess Black "I just wish I knew her," '' '--''' AJ refers to his mother whilst looking at the photograph of the Clarkson Survivors AJ never knew his mother, Jess Black; she died just a few minutes after giving birth to him, succumbing to a poisoned wound on her leg and exhaustion. However, AJ has consistently asked Edwards about her, and Edwards has been all too happy to tell him everything he could. Alex Sutton "Just tell' me...was he my father?"'' Harry Edwards "I love you...pops," Antony Eden "YOU FUCKER! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Antony Eden, the leader of the Government, is one of the few people that AJ genuinely dispises, later blaming him for the suicide of his wife, Sarah; whilst they and Sarah's father, Drew, were being interrogated by Eden, he became tired of their stonewalling and threatened a severe punishment if they did not comply. When they again refused, Eden shot Sarah in the stomach, not only mortally wounding her but killing her unborn child. AJ flew into a rage, throwing Eden to the ground and punching him, which Eden allowed to happen. From then on, AJ vowed revenge and was a strong voice of support for a full-on attack by the Commonwealth on the Government. Quotes * "I'm just another monster, too," The 'New Age' Extension Appearances Trivia * He is the first child to be shown born after the outbreak. * It has been hinted that AJ suffers from PTSD, especially from Season 22 ''onwards. * He is the youngest character to have directly killed anyone, having committed his first kill aged 12. * His black hat is the second-longest surviving item of clothing in the series, behind Edwards' jacket. * AJ shares the same blood type as Edwards, O+. ** This provided further evidence that Edwards is AJ's father, as neither Jess or Alex had O+ blood. ** Nonetheless, from ''Season 22 ''onwards, AJ starts calling Edwards "Pops". * He has been shot 4 times. ** Everyone who has shot AJ has been killed by Edwards: James, Randall, and Abraham. The fourth time was himself in his failed suicide attempt. * AJ's first kiss was with Sarah, the mother of his child, Ben. * While EDStudios confirmed that AJ will never learn who his true father is, there are several clues hinting toward his true parentage. ** He shares an O+ blood type with Edwards, while Alex had A- blood. ** Edwards was the first person who Jess told of her pregnancy. ** As revealed in ''Season 19, Edwards and Jess slept together two weeks before she revealed she was pregnant, placing him in the frame, although at that point Jess and Alex "were at it like rats". *** As stated by Edwards in Season 19, a conclusion based entirely on looks is nearly impossible. AJ is described as looking "almost exactly" like his mother, and like Alex "when he was young". This conclusion is problematic, as Edwards and Alex looked almost exactly alike when they were young. ** A DNA test was finally done in the real-world sequences of '''New West, but Ben Stanton burned the results in order to torture his comatose father. With Ben having killed Caleb and Ben himself dying, everyone who knew the result is dead. ** When asked of his personal opinion in The White Wolf, AJ states "my brain says one thing, but my heart says entirely the opposite". Finally, in Season 27, he says to Bethany that he believes Edwards is not his father but he "knows that's a lie". * AJ is the youngest character to kill a living human. ** He contributed to his mother's death during childbirth, albeit indirectly. ** His first direct kill occurred when he was twelve, biting out the throat of 'Fox'. * His weapon of choice is a Colt Anaconda. * He is the first and only character to fail a suicide attempt. * AJ's favourite band is Queen, with his favourite song being "Radio Ga Ga". * Despite being given a half-face mask to cover his facial injuries, AJ wore it for one season before discarding it during the conflict with the Frontiersmen. ** After the defeat of the Frontiersmen and becoming a father, AJ decided to wear the mask and has done since. The 'New Age' Extension * Alex Junior is one of the few characters with a confirmed place and date of birth, being Bennington National Park, March 15, 2013. Category:Characters Category:Born After Outbreak Category:The Greencole Group Category:Greencole Valley Category:Tritagonists Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:New Graystone Military Category:New Buckingham Corps Category:Columbian Commonwealth Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Adams Air Force Base Category:Wild Rose Country